Teach Me To Kiss
by xSteleAliniax
Summary: "Lucy, can you teach me to kiss?" (Nalu one-shot!)


**Teach Me To Kiss**

 **A NaLu One-Shot**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar in the guildhall, sipping a cup of cherry blossom tea and reading a book Levy had lent her the previous day. She was taking a break from missions to enjoy the rare peaceful day at the guild. Hardly anyone was around today, for whatever reason, so Lucy could relax and read her book, something she never had time to do anymore.

"Luce! I need your help!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed in her ear.

 _So much for peace and quiet._

"Geez, Natsu, do you have to be so loud?" She continued drinking her tea and reading her book, paying little mind to the huffing Slayer at her side.

"But, Luce!" he whined dramatically, dropping onto the chair beside her. "I neeeeeed you!"

She blinked in surprise and turned her gaze his way. His lip was jutted out in the most pathetic pout and his eyes batted in a way that was almost puppy-dog like.

Lucy sighed and put her book down, turning to face him fully now. "What is it you need, Natsu? If you want to go on a mission, you'll have to ask someone else, I'm taking the day off."

"It's not about that!" he exclaimed. "I need _you!_ "

Beside him, Gray snorted a laugh. "Way to be a needy boyfriend, Ash Breath."

"I'm not a needy boyfriend!" Natsu said, at the same time Lucy said, "he's not my boyfriend!"

Gray shrugged, an amused grin still on his face.

"I don't care if you're a needy boyfriend, my darling Gray!" Juvia gushed, hugging his arm happily.

"I'm not your boyfriend," Gray replied flatly, though he didn't shrug her away like he normally might have.

"Please, Luce?!" Natsu begged, tugging on her arm now. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Lucy pulled her arm free before Natsu could drag her from the guildhall. "Where are we going?"

"To your apartment!" Again, Natsu tried to pull her out the door.

She allowed him to lead her, more out of confusion than anything else. "Why?" she asked as Natsu hurriedly pulled her from the guild.

"I need your help!" he repeated.

"Yeah, I gathered that much." She rolled her eyes. "What do you need my help with?"

"Just come on!"

She sighed and followed him to her apartment. She was curious as to what Natsu could possibly want from her that would put him in such a rush. Plus, what could _she_ do?

When they reached her apartment Natsu kicked the door in, breaking the lock she had _just fixed_ last week.

"Natsu! Be careful!" she scolded him.

He ignored her, instead pulling her into the room, kicking the door shut and then pinned her against it.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she squeaked out.

Natsu's chest heaved, his breath warm where it hit her mouth, mingling with her own breath that came out in short gasps of surprise.

"I. Need. Your. Help." he repeated, shifting closer to her.

Her eyes trailed down and noticed his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. Her back was pressed against the door, and Natsu kept one hand firmly against her chest as if afraid she might try to run, while his other hand sat on the wall by her head. His face was inches away, less. His feet shifted and touched hers so that they were all but entwined together.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, this time breathless.

"Lucy," his eyes trailed down to her lips. She swallowed, waiting for his next words. "Teach me to kiss."

"Wha-?" She frowned, confused.

His mouth lowered, nearing hers.

She shoved him away hard, and in his surprise, he fell backward. "Pervert!" she shrieked at him, even though she was pretty sure _she_ was the pervert just then. Had she really expected him to kiss her? She was so stupid! "What kind of idiotic request is that?!" She stood with hands on hips, glowering down at him where he still sat sprawled on the floor, blinking up at her confusedly.

"But-I need help!"

Lucy groaned. "Natsu, you can't just ask someone to teach you-something like _that!_ "

"Then how am I supposed to learn?" he asked, giving her a look that said _she_ was the crazy one here.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "You just do it!"

"Like this?" He puckered his lips in the most dramatic way.

"Mavis, kill me now," Lucy begged, covering her eyes to hide from this ridiculous turn of events.

Natsu wanted kissing lessons.

Natsu wanted kissing lessons _from her._

What. The. Hell?

"No!" she snapped again, then groaned. "Ugh, Natsu, you're so infuriating!"

"What does that even mean?!" he exclaimed. He sat up but stayed where he was on the floor, a pout fixed on his face.

Lucy facepalmed. "This cannot be happening to me…"

"I just need a little help…" Natsu grumbled.

"Natsu, I am not going to teach you to kiss; it's not something you can really 'teach,' anyway. You just kind of do it."

Natsu's head snapped in her direction. "Show me."

"Wha-no! I already told you I wasn't going to—"

"Give me a demonstration," he interrupted her, his voice a command.

He pushed to his feet and stalked toward her, dark eyes boring into hers as he took slow, deliberate steps in her direction.

"N-Natsu." She backed away. Her breath was growing heavy again, ragged and uneven.

"Lucy…" her name a breath on his lips.

 _His lips…_

How had she never noticed them before? Those full, pink lips? The tongue that darted out and slid along his top lip in the most alluring way before being clamped down by pearly white teeth, as if to stop its progress.

 _And those eyes…_

Sometimes she wasn't sure if they were more onyx or emerald, but just then they seemed to shift between the two colors; black, green, then both, then neither. She could get lost in those eyes, in his touch.

 _His touch…_

A hand skated ever so lightly down her neck, a mere whisper of a touch, causing her breath to shudder out in a series of tiny, minute gasps of surprised pleasure. His other hand brushed against hers, fingers entwining, the barest pressure on her fingertips.

His eyes seemed to be searching for something as they fixed on hers, gaze shifting between her eyes; left, right, left again, searching, telling, pleading with her.

 _What does he want?_

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_

 _What do_ I _want?_

 _Why do I feel this way?_

"Lucy," he said again, lips so close to hers she could feel them form the word against her own, or maybe she just imagined it. "Will you help me?"

"Help you?" she repeated in a monotone, lips barely forcing the words out, a breath of sound.

His head tilted slightly to the right, a mere fraction of an inch, a barely perceptible movement. "Will you teach me?" His lips impossibly close, brushing hers with the lightest fluttering of butterfly wings, not quite touching but almost. If one of them so much as breathed they'd be kissing.

Lucy didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't think, didn't so much as blink.

 _Yes, I will!_

 _No, you're insane!_

 _I don't care what you want, just kiss me!_

Something like a growl emitted from deep within Natsu's throat and his eyes turned onyx once more.

 _Don't move, Lucy. Do. Not. Move._

"You see, I have this problem," he said, casually as if talking about the weather or current events. "There's this girl I really like but I'm pretty sure she doesn't know I exist."

Lucy stiffened slightly. Who was he talking about? Surely not _her_?

"She's amazing," he continued, in a low, whispery tone she had to strain just to hear. "And I really want to let her know how I feel about her but, my problem here… is that I've never kissed a girl before. How would I go about expressing my feelings to this girl if I can't even give her a proper kiss?"

 _She wouldn't freaking care! Just kiss her!_ Lucy inwardly begged. She was sure her eyes were giving him all the permission he needed, yet he held back. Why?

"It's kinda stupid," a light, nervous laugh, "and she'd probably never go for someone like me anyway… but will you do me this small favor? Will you teach me to kiss?"

 _This is ridiculous._

 _This is sexy as hell._

 _This is killing me._

One word. One word was all it would take to either light their fire, to turn it into a blazing inferno, or put it out completely, like a bucket of cold water dumped over a single candle flame. Which would it be? What would she do?

She said, "Yes."

She wasn't even sure he'd heard her, the word was a breath on the wind, but as soon as it left her lips Natsu's mouth was on hers, pressing hard and deliberate, determined and sure.

His hand tightened in hers, while the other continued to caress the bare skin of her neck and collarbone.

Lucy lifted her free hand up to Natsu's chest, to the hint of taut muscles that could be seen beneath his black vest. Her hand slid up his chest, tight with muscles and hot as fire, then came to rest right over his heart—it thumped rapidly against her hand.

Their mouths moved as one in a slow, precise dance of lips and tongues, shared breath and hearts beating in unison like two halves cut from the same whole.

When they pulled apart, they just stared at each other once more, each breathing more steadily, if not heavier than before. Their eyes were locked on one another, a silent conversation passing between them, hands still locked together, fingers laced lightly.

"Thank you, Lucy," Natsu whispered after an endless moment had passed.

"For what?" she whispered in return.

A smile slowly lifted the corners of his lips, which shined slightly, glimmering in the overhead lights. "For teaching me to kiss. Now I can tell that girl how I really feel."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. His words, his expression, his voice, his eyes, his shining lips so close to hers. "Wh-Who is she?" she stammered out.

Natsu's eyes stayed fixed on hers as he brought a hand up and pressed a single finger to her barely parted lips. "You." Then, he closed his mouth over hers once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeelllllooooo, readers! I know it's been FORFREAKINGEVER since I last posted a one-shot, I have been more focused on my chapter fics as of late, so I figured I'd treat you all to a short little NaLu scene XD What did you think? I did things a little differently than I normally do so I hope you all still like it!**

 **For those of you who follow NKFT: I have two chapters currently finished so you can expect those to update on time tomorrow and next Wednesday as well.**

 **FTH followers: I do NOT have a chapter written for that one, at all, so sorry in advance! I have two pages... but that's all. I'm going to TRY and get that one done by Friday, but I don't really expect it to be done by then, honestly. But I'll try to work on it when I get the chance. Thank you all for your patience! You're awesome!**

 **Until next time,**

 **—Stele.**


End file.
